Enemies (DNGBC)
The gameboy version of Duke Nukem includes enemies that are either the Zorgonites as well as their twisted experiments. Common enemies Aerial Defense Squad * Shots to kill:?? * Points given: ?? These are three different types of airborne ships that Duke encounters and has to battle. One of the variants damages Duke with contact, and they are speedy. The second version resembles a flying single-eyed octopus which fires slow blasters. The third one is smaller and resembles a robot and moves towards Duke whilst firing blast. Anti-Tank Probe * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 120 One of the many variants of Zorgonite probes, these are only encountered when Duke is piloting a tank, where they fire a bunch missiles at him. Unlike the other probes, they are have a darker colour and are bigger. Chucker * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 500 These aliens try to attack Duke by throwing barrels containing hazardous material at him. They seem to have only appeared in the fourth level. Cryogenic Mutant * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 120 One of the Zorgonite's failed experiments, these creatures spew a blue-colored toxin at Duke. When killed, they turn into an egglike-shape and then explode. it is beleived that they are stored in cryogenic pods on the Zorgonite ship and have awoken when the ship crash landed. Dart * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 80 These are a type of organism that are fast, airborne. They attack by transforming tyhemselves into a spike and then ram their opponent. Elite Guard * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? Zorgonites in energy absorbing armour. These appear to be one of the most common enemies frequently encountered by Duke. They are armed with a proton rifle, which takes a while to recharge before being fired again. The guard is left vulnerable while the gun it is using is recharging. They, along with the basic guard, are first seen in the Zorgonite research base where Duke was held. Gelf * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? Although they look like furry little creatures, if they get close to Duke they will pounce on him with their razor sharh teeth. They are found in the wild of the alien planet Duke is on. Guard * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 50 The most basic Zorgonite, equipped with a high powered weapon which fires an electron pulse. This results in the Zorgonite pushes them off their feet, taking a small amount of time to recover. They seem to be found somewhere at the end of the second level in what appears to be a recreational room with a tv, sofas, wallpapers and a drawing on one of the walls. Imperial Grenadier * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 400 Very similar to the Imperial Warriors, but are armed with powerful grenade launchers. Imperial Warrior * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 400 Zorgonites that are armoured and armed with a powerful high-yield automatic rifle. These are the toughest enemies. Lightning Probe * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 100 A variant of the probe series, this type will try to position itself under Duke and launch bolts of Lighnting at the target underneath it. Machine Gun Probe * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 100 The most basic Probe type, these are armed with powerful machine guns. Malfunctioning Dart * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 50 Darts that have become inefficient. They are unable to transform into spikes, but will explode if it is near the hero. Malfunctioning Missile Probe * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? These appear as normal Missile Probes, but are unable to fire their missiles. They will, however, explode if Duke is close to them. Mech * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 50 These robots guard the prison where duke is sent to. They fire lasers from their chests and move quickly back and forth on tank-like treads. because of their treads, they are unable to move across uneven terrain. Missile Probe * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 100 Probes that are capable of constantly launching short range missiles. Morphite * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 200 Extremely fast that it is hard to shoot them, and also have the ability to phase in and out. They, however do not have any armour. They are notably seen in the last boss battle, where Duke must defeat the Zorgonite emperor. Mortar Technician * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 50 Similar to the previously encountered Radium Technition, they throw a constant supply of granades. They are clad in armoured red suits. Para-Guard * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 20 The para-guards are similar, if not the same, as the Elite Guard. however, they make use of parachutes. These are first encountered in the second level where Duke is able to use the stationary minigun. Radium Technician * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 50 These enemies are clad in protective radiation suits and hurl radioative material at Duke. Reaper Probe * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 120 This type of Zorgonite probe is equipped with sharp blades. it will hover towards Duke in order to slash at him. They are recognisable by their darker colour and their scyther-like claws Sentry * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 120 These are highly agile and heavily armoured enemies. They chase after Duke and use their high-powered lasers as a weapon. Slime * Shots to kill: 1 (all) except Stun gun * Points given: 50 Blobs of green sentient goo that are stored in see-through containment. if these containers are shot, it releases them. The Slime attack by attaching themselves to Duke and take gradually wear away his health unless he shakes them off. it is later revealed that these are spawned from the Slime Cyborg, which is the first boss. Slugger * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? Named because they appear similar to slugs, these purple creatures explode when Duke is in range. Targ * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 40 These monsters are the results of one of the Zorgonite's failed creation. They resemble a biped chicken with red-eyes on stalks. They attack by emitting an electron pulse from their eyes. Trenchman * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? The Zorgonite soldiers, which are part of the Zorgonite Light infantry. These Zorgonites are dark green with what looks like army garb. Besides their guns, they are also able to roll up into a ball to attack Duke. Zombie * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 100 Zombies are a result of the Zorgonite’s early brain homogenizing experiments. They attack by grabbing Duke with a strong chokehold. The Only way of getting them off, like that of the slime, is to shake it off. When shot, the remaining parts of its body, the legs, will still walk for a few seconds before it then explodes. Zorgonite Commando * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? These Zorgonite soldiers fire compressions rifles which are powerful, and boast a range of attack movements. Zorgonite Scientist * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 40 The scientists of the Zorgonite empire, they are armed with an experimental raygun and have no armour. Although these alien scientists are out of place in a battle, they are still capable of defending themselves. They are first seen, along with the zombies, in the Lab section of the Zorgonite’s research facility. Bosses: Slime Cyborg * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 1000 A large immobile green alien that spawns slime from its mouth and attacks with a short-range blast of heat coming out of its arms. This monster can only be destroyed by throwing grenades behind its head until its head is blown (appears in level 5) Zorgonite Bunker * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 2000 A giant immobile bunker armed with a giant cannon that fires huge bombs(Duke will use a tank in this level to defeat it). In addition to its cannon, the bunker is also able to spawn zorgonite soliders. Zorgonite Commander * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 4000 Literally the brains of the ship, the commander is a sight to behold. it resembles an organ attached to a vicious worm-like maw, a single eye, electrifying tentacles and an exposed brain that is protected by a metallic helmet. Once it has been destroyed the Zorgonite ship crash lands on yet another planet. (After defeating the boss, lead to a custscene saying: "Destroying the Zorgonite Commander severs his cerebral link to the ship, and sends it hurtling out of control") Zorgonite Emperor * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? The final boss and the one in charge of the Zorgonites and behind the invasion attempt. He was the one who talked to duke after his abduction. In the final level he fights in a big mech called the Anti-Duke. Category:Enemies Category:DNGBC Category:Duke Nukem (Gameboy)